The invention relates to a method, a system and a computer program product for controlling an electronic multi-function device. The invention relates in particular to a method, a system and a computer program product for controlling a function of an electronic multi-function device used in a vehicle, and to a corresponding vehicle. The invention relates in particular to the corresponding controller in conjunction with the use of a portable electronic multi-function device in a vehicle. The invention further relates in particular to a controller for a multi-function watch. The multi-function watch can, for example, be worn by a vehicle driver on the arm while driving in a vehicle.
In vehicles, in particular motor vehicles such as automobiles, trucks, buses and motorcycles, nowadays more and more electronic multi-function devices are installed and/or carried and used by vehicle drivers during the journey. On electronic multi-function devices a plurality of applications and/or functions is usually available. An application can provide at least one function. The application can be in particular a computer program which is loaded into a data memory of the multi-function device and runs on a microprocessor of the multi-function device and thereby provides the at least one function.
Corresponding electronic multi-function devices may be permanently fitted to the vehicle, for example as a vehicle entertainment system, or integrated into a vehicle control unit. They can also be not permanently connected to the vehicle in the form of mobile portable electronic multi-function devices, and instead be carried on the user's person for traveling and/or carried in the vehicle temporarily. Such mobile portable multi-function devices can be carried in the vehicle either undetached or temporarily fastened to and/or easily detachable from the vehicle. They can be connected to control units and/or power supply units of the vehicle using communications technologies, for example by cables and/or wireless means. For example, they can be connected via a vehicle socket to an on-board electrical network of the vehicle to provide an energy supply. They typically include at least one input interface and/or output interface, which can be used as a user interface (human machine interface, HMI).
An electronic multi-function device can be, for example, a CE terminal. It can be an audio and/or video device, such as an MP3 player, a DVD playback device, a video camera, a radio and/or television set. It can also be a game console, a computer, in particular a laptop or a tablet PC, a mobile phone or an electronic multi-function watch.
Electronic multi-function watches, which are also designated by the term smart watches, are electronic multi-function devices, which comprise at least one timepiece function and can be worn on the body by means of a wrist strap like a standard wristwatch. They also comprise at least one radio interface for setting up a wireless communication link to other electronic devices.
By means of the communication link, a smart watch can be networked with other devices, such as a computer and/or a computer network, in particular with the internet, for data exchange. The radio interface used can be designed according to any desired radio standard, for example the Bluetooth standard, a mobile wireless standard in accordance with the Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM), G2, G3, G4 and/or G5, the near field standard (NFC) and/or a standard for Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN) in accordance with the IEEE 802.11 family, etc.
In addition, similarly to smartphones, tablet PCs and other computers, smart watches usually offer the facility of optionally installing user software programs, so-called apps. The user can therefore equip his smart watch in a very individual way according to his personal needs.
In principle, a smart watch can have all the features of a smartphone mobile wireless device. A smart watch can also comprise sensors for collecting a wide variety of physical, in particular physiological and/or medical parameters, for example a temperature sensor, a moisture sensor, a pulse sensor, a blood pressure sensor and/or a position sensor, e.g. for recording the geographical position based on the global positioning system, GPS. A smart watch, which is worn directly on the body via an armband, offers in particular due to the bodily contact the opportunity for body function data, such as pulse and blood pressure, to be recorded directly using the sensors of the smart watch. The values detected can also be output directly on the smart watch by means of an output unit such as a display, so that they can be easily recorded by the user. A smart watch may also comprise one or more inertial sensors such as, e.g., an acceleration sensor, a gyroscope and/or a magnetometer, which can be used in particular for capturing motion data, for motion detection and/or motion classification, e.g. for so-called fitness tracking. Smart watches also often have a tactile interface. Such an interface is suitable for outputting a tactile signal or a tactile feedback, e.g. for a vibration alarm.
An electronic multi-function device can also comprise an interface for a wireless and/or for a wired communication with another electronic device. In particular, access to a communication network can be available in the multi-function device, for example to a mobile wireless network in accordance with a mobile radio standard. An electronic multi-function device can also comprise at least one other interface for setting up a data connection to other devices, for example a Universal Serial Bus (USB) interface for a wired connection, a Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN) interface for a wireless radio connection to a computer network and/or a Near Field Communication (NFC) interface and/or a Bluetooth interface for a wireless connection to another electronic device.
In an electronic multi-function device at least one sensor for a physical, a physiological and/or a medical parameter can also be provided. An electronic multi-function watch designed as a so-called smart watch comprises at least one timepiece function and can be worn on the body by means of a wrist strap like a normal wristwatch.
Electronic multi-function devices also offer the facility of computer programs for additional functions and applications. An application can be provided in particular by means of a so-called app. These apps can be loaded into the multi-function device by the user of the multi-function device as a computer program (software), in particular from an external data source such as a so-called App Store, in particular via the internet, and installed there. For example, for the iOS operating system used in electronic multi-function devices from Apple Inc., an App Store under the name of iTunes is known, and for the Android operating system from Google Inc. used in electronic multi-function devices from various manufacturers, an App Store under the name Google Play is known. In an App Store a selection can be made from a plurality of applications, for example from action games to online newspapers.
As mobile electronic multi-function devices, in particular multi-function mobile wireless devices, also called smartphones, are often used. These are devices, in particular mobile telephones, with which a mobile wireless connection for a voice and/or data connection can be set up in accordance with at least one mobile radio communication standard and with which in addition, multiple other functions can be used. Known mobile radio standards are, e.g., standards of the Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM), such as G2, G3, G4 and G5. In addition to a mobile wireless connection, smartphones often also offer the facility for other communication links, e.g. for connection by Bluetooth, NFC, USB, WLAN etc., which have already been mentioned above.
Electronic multi-function devices, and in particular smartphones, are often used when traveling in vehicles. Especially popular, for example, is the use of a corresponding multi-function device on which a navigation system is installed as an app. A desired destination can be entered in the navigation system, for example, before the start of the journey and the driver of the vehicle is guided along a calculated route to his destination by means of a graphical representation on a display of the multi-function device and/or by an acoustic output of navigation commands via a loudspeaker of the multi-function device. Other apps, for example for playing audio files such as music or audiobooks, can also be used effectively in a vehicle.
BMW AG has released an app under the name BMW Connected, which allows convenient switching between different vehicle compatible apps while driving. The switching can be performed using an input and/or output system in the vehicle, such as a vehicle display, an audio system and/or a rotary/pressure actuator (known under the name of BMW iDrive). Other apps installed on a multi-function device, such as a smartphone, can also be conveniently used, for example for social networks such as Facebook and Twitter, calendar functions etc., comfortably and ergonomically by means of the vehicle-internal input/output system without the driver of the vehicle having to handle the multi-function device.
DE 10 2012 220 787 A1 has described a system in which in a vehicle one or more vehicle parameters and/or personal parameters of at least one person using the vehicle are provided, and depending on the parameters a state variable is determined, on the basis of which a graphic object is selected, which is displayed in a graphical output device of the vehicle.
In the German Patent Application No. DE 10 2013 224 279.4 submitted by the applicant and not previously published, a system was disclosed for providing a user of a motor vehicle with an assistance function of an assistant located outside of the vehicle over a communication link, which is available via the assistant and selected by the user. The particular helper can be a human or else a non-human agent. The assistance function can be provided in particular on the basis of a signal which is generated when a problem situation of the vehicle or the user is detected. The detection means used here can be a device either fitted in the vehicle or carried in it, which records information on a current status of the motor vehicle and/or the user. In particular, the use of one or more sensors arranged in the vehicle, such as a camera, can be provided.
In the Patent Application No. DE 10 2013 221 867.2 submitted by the applicant and not previously published, it was disclosed that a control device in a motor vehicle is connected to a driving situation sensor, which generates a signal describing the driving situation. The control device is designed such that a response time for an input device of the motor vehicle is controlled depending on the driving situation. The response time, with which a further input is possible following input to the input device, is extended if a predetermined driving situation is reached.
US 2013/0044215 A1 discloses a flexible electronic display surface that can be worn as an armband, which can be used for a smart watch, for example.
In US 2013/0288606 A1, a system has been described with which different devices can be linked to control units on a vehicle via a radio interface.
The contents of the above publications and patent applications are hereby incorporated into this description by reference.
When an electronic multi-function device and the apps installed on it are used by a vehicle driver while driving, it is very important that the driver of the vehicle is distracted as little as possible from his task of driving by its use.
The object of the invention is to support the safe control of a vehicle by a vehicle driver who uses at least one function of an electronic multi-function device while driving.
According to a first aspect of the invention, to control at least one predefined function, which can be used by a vehicle driver in a vehicle while driving, of an electronic multi-function device, which is connected to a control unit of the vehicle by a communication link, the following steps are provided:
collecting data of the vehicle driver and/or data from the journey,
forming, on the basis of the acquired data, at least one characteristic value which is characteristic of the degree of stress of the vehicle driver due to his current vehicle control,
controlling the at least one predefined function of the electronic multi-function device using the at least one characteristic value, in such a way that a degree of stress of the vehicle driver when using the function is matched to the degree of stress of the vehicle driver corresponding to his current vehicle control.
The at least one predefined function of the electronic multi-function device by which the characteristic value can be controlled in particular by a control unit of the electronic multi-function device. The control unit may in particular comprise a computer program, which is loaded in a memory of the electronic multi-function device and is executed in a micro-processor of the electronic multi-function device, so that at least a part of the steps according to the invention is effected, and in particular the step of controlling the at least one predefined function of the electronic multi-function device using the characteristic value. The computer program can in particular be provided in a central server as a so-called app for downloading into the electronic multi-function device. In particular, the data for the journey can be at least partially recorded by a control unit, using a sensor of the vehicle. The control unit of the vehicle can also comprise a computer program and corresponding means for executing it, such as a memory and microprocessor.
The electronic multi-function device can be permanently integrated in the vehicle or be mobile and portable, and be carried along in the vehicle when driving.
At least a part of the data from the vehicle driver and/or the journey can be recorded in the electronic multi-function device, and in particular by at least one sensor provided therein or connected thereto, and/or a corresponding control device. The data acquired therewith can in particular be transferred to the control device of the vehicle and/or combined with data that were recorded by at least one unit of the vehicle. From the data recorded in either way, the characteristic value and/or a preparatory characteristic value for forming the characteristic value in the electronic multi-function device, can be formed in a control device or data processing device of the motor vehicle and/or in a vehicle-external data processing device, such as a so-called backend computer. A backend computer, sometimes also called a backend server, is a computer that can exchange data with control devices from a plurality of vehicles, and/or by using a communication network such as the internet, can be connected to a control device of a vehicle for communication purposes. It is also possible to exchange data between a plurality of networked computers, to a provide distributed data storage on the networked computers and/or a distributed processing of data on the networked computers in a so-called Cloud computer network. The Cloud network can also comprise control units from a plurality of vehicles.
The predefined function can in particular be deactivated by the characteristic value. The function can also be controlled with regard to function parameters. For example, an audio/video function can be restricted to the audio portion. The at least one characteristic value can be a loading factor for the vehicle driver. In particular, it can represent the current physical, mental and/or emotional stress or strain on the vehicle driver in his current driving situation.
The at least one characteristic value can also represent the current performance of the vehicle driver and therefore constitute a performance figure. The performance figure can then represent in particular the ability of the vehicle driver to complete both his current driving task and/or one expected in a future time interval, in particular within a predefined time limit of, for example, 15 minutes, and at least one more task with a respectively specified physical, mental and/or emotional degree of difficulty with a specified confidence level. The characteristic value can also provide a level of attentiveness of the vehicle driver. Values representing the attentiveness can be recorded, for example, using one or more sensors, such as a sensor that detects the frequency of the driver's eye blinking and/or a sensor that detects jerky movements of the steering wheel on the vehicle and can be used to form the characteristic value. To detect an attention-related value, a test for the vehicle driver can also be carried out, for example a reaction test, in which a reaction time is detected. The test can be carried out while driving or in a driving break, for example, using voice-guided and/or graphically output questions.
The first aspect of the invention is based on the recognition that, for a meaningful and safe use of an electronic multi-function device, and in particular application programs installed thereon, while driving a vehicle it is advantageous to know the current level of stress on the vehicle driver as a result of driving the vehicle. The invention is based on the further recognition that it is advantageous to control the use of the in particular mobile and portable electronic multi-function device or application programs in a targeted way depending on the stress of the vehicle driver. It has also been identified that by controlling, and in particular deactivating, a function of the electronic multi-function device or the application program in a contextual and stress-dependent manner, any distraction of the vehicle driver caused by the function is reduced and, in particular, can be prevented. This enables the safety level when driving the vehicle to be increased. The invention can be advantageously applied in particular to such application programs and/or functions that are consciously and/or unconsciously perceptible to the vehicle driver and/or that cause an interaction with the vehicle driver, for example in such a way that their execution requires at least one input by the vehicle driver on a user interface.
In the context of the invention, a so-called fidelity of the electronic multi-function device or the application program can be adapted according to the situation. This involves adapting a level of interactivity and/or multi-mediality that can be perceived by the vehicle driver. A high fidelity occurs, for example, with a loud sound of an audio playback or with a large number of moving images of a video playback, or with a plurality of objects being reproduced, in particular displayed on a display unit, which are changing rapidly. A low fidelity, on the other hand, occurs for example in the case of a text block output on a display unit, which changes only relatively slowly, for example only once within a few minutes. To control the fidelity, one possibility is to allow a new interaction step only every n seconds (where n is a predefined whole number depending on the control objective), to stop displaying moving images, etc. As part of the control it is also possible to control the number of applications available to the vehicle driver and/or to control functions of the multi-function device. This can also involve using the complexity or the degree of loading of the user or vehicle driver due to the application/function as control parameters.
The invention can in particular be used to achieve the advantage that the interaction logic or user control of the electronic multi-function device or application program in which the function to be controlled and in particular disabled is provided is adapted to the available cognitive, emotional and/or physical potential of the vehicle driver in the respective driving situation.
With the invention, an adaptive Human Machine Interface (HMI) can also be created with regard to the particular parameters recorded, by means of which the degree of interface-related distraction of the vehicle driver can be kept relatively low.
In accordance with an advantageous embodiment of the invention it can be provided that the data of the journey and/or from the vehicle driver are collected and/or exchanged by means of at least one sensor and/or at least one control unit of the vehicle and/or by means of an interface. The data can be exchanged in particular by means of a radio interface of the vehicle which is designed to communicate with a vehicle-independent, in particular vehicle-external electronic device, for example with a backend computer.
In accordance with a further advantageous embodiment of the invention, a control unit of the vehicle can provide a driving situation signal. The driving situation signal can be formed on the basis of the characteristic value. It can also be generated depending on a respective vehicle characteristic and/or a personal characteristic value for the vehicle driver. The respective vehicle characteristic is representative, for example, of an operating variable of the vehicle, such as speed, longitudinal acceleration, lateral acceleration, interior temperature, etc. The personal characteristic value is representative, for example, of physiological values of the individual, for a degree of attention of the person etc. Appropriate signals or data can also be received by the vehicle from other vehicles.
Other options for forming, providing and using a driving situation signal which is descriptive of a driving situation, in particular a signal that characterizes a problem situation, are cited for example in the previously mentioned patent applications No. DE 10 2012 220 787.2 and DE 10 2013 224 279.4, which here again are incorporated into this description by reference. The respective driving situation signal or the respective characteristic value can in particular also be transmitted to other vehicles or users outside the vehicle. This means they can be informed about the current driving condition of the vehicle and/or the current condition of the vehicle driver.
The respective driving situation signal or the characteristic value can be preferably transmitted over at least one communications interface, in particular via a radio interface, to the electronic multi-function device. The transmission can take place in particular at the request of the multi-function mobile wireless device and/or in particular in real time.
In accordance with a further advantageous embodiment of the invention, the driving situation signal can contain information about control and/or display options of one or a plurality of control units of the vehicle and/or their cognitive, emotional and/or physical relevance, in other words about a level of the respective stress which the vehicle driver experiences due to the operating or displaying. The driving situation signal can provide relevant information for the current time and/or for a specified period of time. With this embodiment, negative interactions between the electronic multi-function device or the respective options and/or the application programs and units provided in the vehicle, so-called on-board systems of the vehicle, can be avoided.
In accordance with a further advantageous embodiment of the invention, the driving situation signal may comprise an information item about at least one application that can be used in the vehicle. Such an application can be, for example, an app, a driving option, a driver assistance function, a multimedia application, a mobile wireless application, etc. The information can be assigned, for example, to an application currently being used and/or expected to be used or usable in a future predefined time period or from a future time period, e.g. a travel option such as a sport setting of the drive engine and/or the chassis of the vehicle. An app can comprise one or more functions. It can in particular comprise one or more functions that are visible to the user and/or require a user interaction (foreground functions) and include one or more functions that are not visible to the user and/or do not require user interaction (background functions). With the invention, in particular at least one foreground function can be advantageously controlled.
The driving situation signal can in particular contain an information item relating to at least one application or function that either can and/or cannot be used while driving. The information can be provided in particular in the form of a list and/or contain corresponding attributes for usability. For example, applications can be application programs (apps), driving options such as a sport setting for the drive engine and/or the chassis of the vehicle, driver assistance functions, multimedia applications and/or mobile wireless applications.
In the context of another advantageous embodiment, the display, activation, deactivation and/or the usage of a particular function or application of the electronic multi-function device are stored in a memory using appropriate usage data. This advantageously enables logging of the usage, on the basis of which the nature of the usage of the electronic multi-function device and/or the respective application or function, in particular its activation and/or deactivation, can be demonstrated at a later time. In the course of the data storage a signature can also be generated and assigned to the stored data.
In a further advantageous embodiment of the invention a minimum characteristic value can be assigned to a function in the electronic multi-function device or to an application, which identifies a minimum level of attentiveness for a person using the function and the use of the function is prevented if the characteristic value formed from the collected data of the vehicle driver and/or the journey is outside a predefined range relative to the minimum characteristic value, in particular below it.
The data of the vehicle driver can preferably be collected using at least one of the following units:
a sensor of the vehicle, in particular a camera, a microphone, a brightness sensor, a pressure sensor, a temperature sensor, a driving-dynamics sensor which detects, for example, the velocity, acceleration or braking force,
a control unit of the vehicle,
a radio link of the vehicle, in particular one by which a connection can be set up to the mobile telephone and/or to a vehicle-external computer,
a sensor of the electronic multi-function device,
a control unit of the electronic multi-function device,
the internet,
a vehicle-external computer, in particular a database and/or a backend computer. The database used can contain personal data of the vehicle driver, such as medical data, physiological data, etc.
At least a part of the data of the vehicle driver for forming the characteristic value can be preferably collected by the vehicle driver being set at least one specified task during the journey and the solution to the task arrived at by the vehicle driver being evaluated.
A system according to the invention for controlling at least one predefined function, which can be used by a vehicle driver in a vehicle while driving, of an electronic multi-function device, which is connected to a control unit of the vehicle by a communication link, includes:
a detection unit, set up to collect data on the vehicle driver and/or data on the journey,
a data-processing unit, which on the basis of the collected data forms at least one characteristic value, which is characteristic of the level of stress on the vehicle driver due to his current vehicle control,
a control element, which controls at least one predefined function of the electronic multi-function device by means of the at least one characteristic value, in such a way that a degree of stress of the vehicle driver when using the function is matched to the degree of stress of the vehicle driver corresponding to the current vehicle control process.
The detection unit can include at least one sensor, which is permanently fixed in the vehicle and in particular is connected to the control unit of the vehicle for data communication purposes. The at least one sensor and/or an additional sensor can be provided in the electronic multi-function device.
The control unit can in particular comprise the data processing unit and/or the control element. The multi-function device can in particular comprise the data processing unit and/or the control element.
The communication link may be a fully or partially wired connection or a fully or partially wireless connection. It may in particular comprise a radio link, such as a Bluetooth or WLAN connection. It can also include, e.g., a USB connection. It can also comprise a vehicle bus, such as a Controller Area Network (CAN) bus, a Media Oriented Systems Transport (MOST) bus, a Flexray Bus and/or an Ethernet connection. It can also comprise an internet connection.
The electronic multi-function device can be permanently installed in the vehicle. In particular, it can be a device which comprises a user interface (HMI). It can also be a multi-media device, in particular an entertainment system. It can be a central information input and/or output device, a so-called head unit of a vehicle.
The electronic multi-function device can comprise a microprocessor and an electronic memory, into which an application computer program that is executed on the microprocessor can be loaded. The electronic multi-function device can thus be regarded as a computer. In the context of the invention a corresponding computer program product can be specified, which when loaded and executed on a computer effects a method sequence with method steps which are described in this document. The computer program product can in particular wholly or partially comprise the data processing unit and/or the control element.
In the context of the invention it can in particular be provided that an application computer program, in particular an app, is loaded into a multi-function device permanently installed in the vehicle subsequently to the production process of the vehicle by a vehicle user, in particular by the vehicle driver, and/or used. A function provided by such an application computer program can be advantageously controlled with the invention.
The electronic multi-function device can be in particular a mobile portable device. In particular, it can be a multi-function mobile wireless device (smartphone).
According to a particular aspect of the invention the electronic multi-function device can be in particular a multi-function watch. The invention can in particular be used to support the safe driving of a vehicle by a driver of the vehicle who is wearing an electronic multi-function watch on his arm while driving.
According to a second aspect of the invention, which can be provided independently or in combination with the features described in this document in relation to the first aspect of the invention, a method is provided in which an electronic multi-function watch worn on the arm by a vehicle driver while driving in a vehicle is controlled. The multi-function watch has at least one sensor and one radio interface. The method comprises the following steps:
collecting physiological data of the vehicle driver and/or data from the journey,
in accordance with the data collected, switching off at least one predefined function of the multi-function watch by means of a control unit of the multi-function watch.
The physiological data of the vehicle driver can comprise, e.g., his bodily function data such as body temperature, pulse or heart rate, blood pressure, sweat secretion, eye redness and/or pupil size. The data on the journey can include, e.g., the traffic situation in the area of the current vehicle location, data on the driving situation such as speed, longitudinal and/or lateral acceleration, weather situation, external temperature, internal temperature and/or the vehicle status. The control unit can be provided either in the multi-function watch or outside of the multi-function watch, in which case a communication connection, in particular using the radio interface, is preferably provided between the multi-function watch and the external control unit for exchanging sensor data and/or control data. In particular, it can be provided that data collected in the vehicle is sent by a control unit of the vehicle to the multi-function watch via the vehicle radio interface. The specific physiological data acquired on the driver and/or data on the journey are preferably processed using predefined rules for generating an idle signal, which is used to control the switching off of the respective function of the multi-function watch. In an advantageous embodiment of the invention, at least part of the physiological data of the vehicle driver is collected by at least one sensor of the multi-function watch. This is possible in a particularly advantageously way directly on the arm of the driver, by the multi-function watch being in contact with the arm.
The second aspect of the invention is based on the recognition that the use, and in particular the operation, of multi-function devices in a vehicle by the vehicle driver represents a considerable potential distraction, which puts the safe driving of the vehicle at risk. In particular, it was recognized that the use of a multi-function watch has an increased potential for distraction if the driver of the vehicle wears it on his arm or wrist, because if the driver of the vehicle wishes, for example, to read information displayed by the multi-function watch or to manually make an entry on the multi-function watch, then he must both move his arm into a specific appropriate position as well as divert his gaze there. Therefore, during the journey there exists a danger that the vehicle driver becomes inattentive and also the danger that, in the event of a driving maneuver being necessary, the driver does not move his arm or hand into a suitable position on the steering wheel fast enough. This can lead to a dangerous driving situation.
With the special aspect of the invention, in particular at least one function of the multi-function watch is controlled. This means that a greater level of safety in road traffic can be advantageously achieved by one or more functions of the multi-function watch being deactivated, in particular when a further increased potential hazard obtains due to the driver of the vehicle being affected by a health-related condition, e.g. a high temperature or a raised pulse rate. Even if a particular potential hazard is present due to vehicle-related, traffic-induced or weather-related circumstances, a higher level of safety can be achieved in road transport. The fact that the driver of the vehicle knows from experience that the particular function of the multi-function watch is automatically disabled in such special situations, he is in particular less tempted to use this function while driving. Thus, a safety-compromising use of the multi-function watch can be effectively prevented. For example, it is particularly effective if all output functions, in particular all the graphical output functions, are disabled, e.g. by switching off the entire display of the multi-function watch. It is also possible advantageously to deactivate all output functions except for the output of a predefined number of information items, for example only to display information such as the time of day.
With the particular aspect of the invention and in particular with a corresponding system, a notification feature can also be disabled. For example, incoming notifications, in particular all automatically incoming notifications to the multi-function watch such as emails, SMS messages, voice messages and in particular, so-called push notifications from other applications or services on the multi-function watch can be suppressed while driving. This can be used in particular to prevent the message from being displayed on a display device of the multi-function watch and/or a signal such as an audible tone or a tactile signal being output in the form of a vibration as soon as the message is received by the multi-function watch. The suppressed incoming notifications can be moved, e.g. into at least one predefined folder of a file system of the multi-function watch and/or marked as suppressed notifications. This means it is possible both to prevent a distraction of the vehicle driver by such notifications while driving, and also allow the notifications received while driving but which were suppressed to be easily identified and easily read after the journey.
The second aspect of the invention enables different input data for controlling the respective function deactivation to be merged, in a particularly advantageous way. With this aspect, it is also possible to merge data provided by a vehicle control unit of or in the vehicle and/or by an additional device such as a smartphone, which is in data communication with the vehicle control unit via a radio interface, together with data provided by the multi-function watch. A coupling of the multi-function watch to a vehicle control unit makes it possible advantageously to transmit data provided by the vehicle control unit such as the vehicle speed, the vehicle interior temperature, external temperature and other weather data to the multi-function watch and output it, in particular to display it there. In this case, data can also be provided or transmitted that a vehicle control unit has in turn downloaded from an external source, such as a weather service via a vehicle-based internet connection and/or by means of a so-called car2X link from another vehicle, or a vehicle-external infrastructure. Such data can contain, for example, information on the traffic situation affecting the vehicle, in particular on traffic congestion and/or hazards such as an accident, etc. Known methods and systems of transport telematics for capturing, estimating, prediction and/or control of the traffic situation can be used here.
The data transmitted to the multi-functional watch can be further processed in the multi-function watch as required and, in particular, for controlling at least one function of the multi-function watch. Conversely, data provided by the multi-function watch and in particular data collected by sensors, such as the body temperature of the vehicle driver, can be transferred by means of the radio interface to a vehicle control unit and output via this, in particular displayed, in the vehicle. The transmitted data can also be further processed in a vehicle control unit as desired and used for controlling other vehicle functions. In extreme cases, e.g. in the event of a sharp drop in the heart rate, an emergency response is initiated in the vehicle such as a fully or partially automatic redirection towards the next available car park and/or the automatic placement of an emergency call to a rescue control center via a mobile wireless interface of the vehicle. On the basis of the transmitted data, functions of other control units and/or devices can also be controlled and in these in particular, functions provided in the vehicle can be disabled, for example an entertainment system of the vehicle permanently integrated into the vehicle (radio, DVD, MP3-player and/or TV) and/or a device temporarily connected to the vehicle for data communication purposes, for example via a radio interface, such as a smartphone, a tablet PC and/or separate entertainment system.
In accordance with the particular aspect of the invention, a system can also be specified for controlling the function of an electronic multi-function watch which is wearable on the arm by a vehicle driver while traveling in a vehicle, the multi-function watch having at least one sensor and one radio interface. The system comprises at least one sensor, which is set up for collecting physiological data of the vehicle driver and/or data from the journey. It also comprises a control unit, which is set up for generating an idle signal in accordance with the collected data, by which a control unit of the multi-function watch shuts off at least one predefined function of the multi-function watch. The system, also known as a control system, can in particular form a component of the multi-function watch. The sensor of the control system can be in particular the sensor of the multi-function watch. The control unit of the control system can be in particular the control unit of the multi-function watch.
The control system can in particular comprise the multi-function watch with at least one of the following components:
a microprocessor,
a radio interface,
a volatile electronic memory,
a non-volatile electronic memory,
a display unit,
a tactile interface and
a loudspeaker.
In particular, by the targeted control of the function of a tactile interface, for example by suppressing the output of tactile signals or shutting down the entire interface, a distraction for the vehicle driver can be avoided, because vibration is often used in multi-function watches for signaling messages on the watch and can be distracting.
In the context of the particular aspect of the invention, a computer program product can also be specified for controlling the function of an electronic multi-function watch worn on the arm by a vehicle driver while traveling in a vehicle, the multi-function watch having at least one sensor and one radio interface. The computer program product when loaded and executed on at least one computer effects the following steps:
collecting physiological data of the vehicle driver and/or data from the journey and
in accordance with the data collected, switching off at least one predefined function of the multi-function watch by a control unit of the multi-function watch.
The computer program can be loaded and executed on two computers using two interacting program modules, e.g. one module on a controller of the vehicle, e.g. for recording driving data and for generating an idle signal when the driving data indicate that the current driving situation requires a very high level of attention of the vehicle driver. The second module can be loaded and executed on the multi-function watch, e.g. for shutting down the SW display after receiving the idle signal.
In particular, the idle signal can be generated in a controller of the vehicle and then sent to the multi-function watch by means of a radio interface. The idle signal can also be generated in the multi-function watch. Via the radio interface a bidirectional communication can advantageously take place between the controller of the vehicle and the multi-function watch.
In accordance with an advantageous embodiment of the invention, the at least one predefined function to be disabled comprises
the output of graphical information via a display unit of the multi-function watch,
the output of acoustic information via a loudspeaker of the multi-function watch,
the output of tactile information via a tactile interface of the multi-function watch,
the collection of data by at least one predefined sensor,
the output of data by at least one predefined data interface,
the processing of predefined data and/or
the execution of at least one predefined application program.
In accordance with a further advantageous embodiment of the invention, the idle signal is formed before it is sent to the radio interface. The idle signal can be formed using predefined rules, in particular by using the following input variables:
physiological data of the vehicle driver, such as his pulse rate, body temperature, blood pressure, sweat secretion, pupil movement and/or facial expression, and/or
load-typical data, such as the physiological data and/or data derived from it and/or data on the traffic situation, the driving situation and/or weather conditions.
In particular for the load-typical data, a preprocessing of data provided by vehicle sensors and/or by car2X-communication can be carried out in a vehicle controller. This can also include an evaluation of the traffic situation and/or driving situation and if necessary, a corresponding characteristic value can be output.
With the particular aspect of the invention, a multi-function watch and/or a controller for a multi-function watch may in particular be provided in such a way that the multi-function watch can assume an operating state in which at least one function in it is automatically deactivated when data supplied by the multi-function watch and/or by a device connected thereto for data communication purposes correspond to at least one predefined rule. The rule can in particular correspond to a situation in which the particular wearer of the multi-function watch finds himself in an overloaded or health-impaired status, e.g. in a state of stress, and/or in a critical traffic situation.
In a further advantageous embodiment of the invention, the deactivation of the at least one function of the multi-function watch is logged by corresponding data being stored in an electronic data medium. Relevant usage data can also be logged, such as date and time of the deactivation. The log can be provided with a suitable signature by a device or a controller.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.